The Eggnoid Project
by chachingmel123
Summary: When both Julie and Kuu Hizuri agreed to freeze their eggs, they didn't expect one egg to be kidnapped by an Alien race called the Eggnoids. Things get further weird when that particular egg apparently has a grown man, spirit inside of it.
1. Chapter 1

The Eggnoid Project

Summary: When both Julie and Kuu Hizuri agreed to freeze their eggs, they didn't expect one egg to be kidnapped by an Alien race called the Eggnoids. Things get further weird when that particular egg apparently has a grown man, spirit inside of it.

Based on the Webtoon Eggnoid. This story was written before I looked at the raw's so I'm sticking with the Eggnoid being an Alien race.

I do not own Skip beat.

Enjoy!

"Julie are you sure, you want to do this?" A young Kuu Hizuri asked, his wife as they drove to a clinic.

"We both agreed that we can't have another child right now, because we are way to busy" Julie said, "We won't be able to give them the same love and attention as we did with Kuon" even though they were both busy, they were still very much attracted to one another, give them a night together and she was very sure that she would get pregnant again. "It just doesn't seem fair to have another child knowing we'll never be home."

"But... freezing them." Kuu said.

"They would be in good hands. It's a really well-known clinic with a good rating. They will be unfrozen when our lives calm down. Then we can both have another shot at parenthood." Julie said, knowing that by the time their lives calm down both of them would by old, because of their popularity. "I want to have another child but not right now. By the time I can. I might be unable to do so, so this is my best bet"

But to leave the eggs to complete strangers made Kuu feel uneasy, no matter how excellent the ratings were.

But he had to be realistic, they both wouldn't mind another baby right now but the question was...

How likely was it going to be, for the baby to be raised by a nanny or even their son because they were both too busy to be home?

Even now, his eyes could help but go to his beautiful wife as he drove, it would all too easy, to lean in just for a peck.

But that was how Kuon was made.

It all started with a peck.

This was the right thing to do.

It wasn't fair to bring another child into this world, when they were crazy busy.

They Car stopped in front of impressive looking building, both of them entered the Clinic, the highly professional inside put Kuu mind a little at ease.

Of course, both of them were recognised.

"Mr and Mrs Hizuri, please come this way" Said a nurse.

She then took them to two room and had them separate.

They both know what the two rooms were meant for.

Luckily Kuu had brought pictures of his wife or he would have had been provided with Playboy magazines.

He did not want to see how that would go down with his wife.

Julie was faced with something much more uncomfortable as they took out her eggs.

They both left feeling uncomfortable and a week later, they were told the eggs were fertilised and frozen, free to have a look.

Of course, they had to pay monthly for the super protection of their fertilised eggs, which they were both more than happy to pay.

They would pay anything to protect their future children.

Nobody know that one of the fertilised eggs frozen, had become special with the soul it gained.

It wasn't a baby soul, who had just to take a breath but a grown man's soul.

 _How long have I been here?_

22 years old Erhart Dagli, couldn't help but wonder.

He remembered going to bed, only to wake up in this white space of emptiness.

For some reason he was completely naked.

After a while, he had got the jist of it, that he supposedly died in his sleep and was an egg waiting to be born.

But his new birth never came.

He never saw the outside world or who his new parents were.

He was a fricken egg.

For some reason, it was freezing cold.

Without eyes on the outside, he had no idea what was happening.

How long has he been in this cold place for?

When was he getting out?

What was the chance that he was going to die again?

All of these questions he did not know.

All he could do was sleep and daydream.

What he wouldn't do, to have a laptop with Netflix's in front of him right now.

He would have binged watched the shit out of Rick and Morty and Bob's Burgers.

So, he was bored.

So very bored.

Was he going to stay here for all entirety without being born?

Lame.

He might as well go to sleep them since there is only so much daydreaming he could do.

#Years later#

He was suddenly woken up by the sensation of being lifted up in the air.

What, hell?

Was he finally being born!?

Nobody in the hospital noticed that one of eggs in the frozen container started to lifting off the ground in a supernatural way and vanish into thin air.

He didn't know how long he was being moved for but all he could do was wait and hope he was being born.

And then it happened.

A weird energy swept through him, making him shiver.

It felt wrong.

Very Wrong.

Then mechanical tentacles came out of nowhere and grabbed him, preventing him from escaping, the next thing he know, he was in front of what could only be described as an egg with transparent wings.

"Hm" The egg said, echoing through the space even though it did not have a mouth. "Why does this egg have a mature human soul, in it?"

Human!?

Crap.

What had he gotten himself into!

Had he been kidnapped!?

"No matter" The egg said, "You're not likely to survive the Eggification Process anyway before your sent to your new mother"

"Wait, a minute!" Erhart said, catching the egg's attention. "I don't what the hell you are, but I'm not just going to roll over and die. I still got plenty of chicks to bang."

"…..We shall see, Mr Hizuri" The egg said.

"Mr Hizuri?" He said, what the hell did he just call him?

He didn't know that the egg was addressing him by his egg's DNA.

If he was brought into the world, he would be a Hizuri biologically.

Then the symbol on the egg because to light up like a Christmas tree and he was suddenly aware of pain.

Lots and lots of Pain.

He couldn't help but scream out loud, as whatever was happening to him targeted his very soul, wanting to destroy it and reconstruct it.

"Fuck you! Like hell, I will die!" He said, forcing himself to pass through the pain.

His soul was unusually strong for a human being, just by willpower allow he managed to latched onto whatever he could that reminded of his original soul.

Which wasn't much when the power was breaking him down.

When the power finally lessened he lost consciousness.

His very soul want into hibernation and the egg he was contained in, began the process of being born.

But not as a human being but as something else.

An Eggnoid.

He was child being embraced by his mother.

The Eggnoid DNA was being attached to his Gene as he slept.

Through the calmness, a voice spoke to him.

' **You are an Eggnoid** '

' **Your purpose in life is to make your human mother happy** '

He could feel himself being connected to something.

The Eggnoid network.

It told him that it would protect him if his emotional levels get to a certain point or he was forced to delve deeply into anything about his identity.

It didn't tell him how though.

The voice didn't explain just what an Eggnoid was and where they came from, but he at least know he wasn't what you would call Human.

It told him that he should forget the fact he was supposed to be born human.

It was like he was being renewed as a newly born baby, as his egg form began to develop at a wrapped pace and beyond that, he was placed in an egg incubator with wings.

Hands were formed first then the rest of his body.

Black hair with blond strands began to extrude from his scalp, his eyelashes were long and black, who knows what colour his eyes were because they were closed.

The finishing touch was the symbol that was engraved where his collar bone was, the same symbol of the egg that attacked him.

A large part of him believed the voice a hundred percent like a child would have believed whatever their parents told them, but the part he managed to hang on to weary.

Anybody could have a face of somebody trustworthy and have several skeletons in their closest.

Alien movies usually went two ways.

The Alien had crashed down to Earth and wants to find a way back home or the Alien had crashed down to Earth and want to enslave all of Human kind.

Which one was his race?

Well...

Whatever.

If he wasn't Human then would that mean, he could become completely badass if he could do what a Human could not do?

This might actually be fun.

But how long, until he was shipped off to his new human mother?

He had been an egg for so long, that he would pretty much do anything to be born and see actual living people.

He didn't know how long he was in hibernation for, until he felt himself being lifted and a magical feeling coming over him.

All, he could feel was excitement.

He was finally going to meet his human mother!

Now, if only he could open his eyes and see if she was pretty and age appropriate.

Just waiting was driving him crazy but he did feel a long hard gaze on him.

Then it happened.

He heard a click and suddenly what had kept him unconscious began to lessen, as the lid above him slowly opened.

FREEDOM!

"MOM!" He yelled, lunged forward hoping to hug something, before his eyes even opened.

His bet paid off, because for the first time in years he felt body heat and something soft.

He didn't have to look to know what it was.

But what cup size was it?

Suddenly he felt his body tip and he was sent flying into a wall.

"P-PEVERT!" Yelled a female.

He finally saw his new mom.

It was a girl who looked to be in Highschool, she had straight black hair with purple highlights, black eyes.

She was hot.

"PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON, YOUR PEVERT!" She yelled.

He titled his head in confusion.

Clothes?

He was naked?

"You know what?" The girl said, "This isn't happening!" Having a completely mental break down. "A hot guy shouldn't be coming out of an egg especially one that looks like Katsuki Tachibana, that the famous Kuu Hizuri played over 30 years ago! He shouldn't be calling me 'mom'! I know." Suddenly looking like she had a good idea. "I'm dreaming! There is no way this is real! I just need to go back to bed and I'll wake up to reality"

And that was exactly what the girl did, she went back into her bed and slept.

He titled his head, he could suddenly feel the cold on his body.

She exactly thought this was a dream?

He had waited for some many years to meet this?

A cold gust swept through the room and he shivered.

He needed heat.

It was only naturally that he found a heat source.

And that heat source was his new Mother.

For obvious reasons.

He slowly walked towards the bed and opened the covers to climb in, instantly he could feel a rush of heat.

Mom.

He quickly got in and made sure to be as close as possible to enjoy the heat.

So warm...

He soon fell asleep.

 _The next morning, he was woke up to his new mother's screams._

And scene!

So what do you think? Should I continue this? Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Angel Noirs know she was dreaming.

She had to be dreaming.

She woke up like every other day, gone to school, texted her childhood friend who turned boyfriend.

But who would have thought he would dump her on the same day, after she had confronted him about a romour she heard jokely.

Who thought it would be true.

The dump was as harsh as it could get, he called her ugly and he told her, he only went out with her because he felt sorry for her.

When she got home, she was drowning herself in icecream, she had never felt so low in her life, knowing that on Monday it was going to be hell for her when she want back to school.

That's when it happened.

A bright flash suddenly clouded her vision and when it calmed down, she found a giant transparent blue egg with wings in her bedroom!

And there was something inside it.

She had to rob her eyes and make sure the icecream she was eating hadn't expired before she finally approached the egg to see what exactly was inside.

It was a naked teen boy.

What the?

*Click*

She almost had a heart attack when the lid suddenly began to rise, the next thing she know a naked guy had flung himself, body whole, onto her calling her 'mom'.

She was so shocked that she didn't know what to say until she realised a naked guy was assulted her and throw him.

This can't not be real.

Guy's did not come from gaint egg with wing's.

Especially guy's, who look exactly like made up characters from almost 30 years ago.

There was nobody who's custume playing was that good.

She was convinced that if she want back to her dream bed, she would wake up in the real world and this would have all vanished.

Hours later, she finally woke up in the real world.

"What a weird dream" She said turning around, only to scream.

"HHHHEEEEIIIII!"

The same guy from her dream was naked in her bed, next to her!

Ch 2: Teenager turned mom over night

It wasn't a dream!?

She quickly tried to get out taking the covers with her.

This was a mistake on her part, because the only thing covering the guys lower part was no longer there, which forced her to throw the covers back to cover him up.

The guy slowly began to wake up and the realisation made her body tilt and touch something warm.

The egg.

*click*

"Congralutions, on being selected as an adopted parent for a Eggonid" a mechanical voice said, startling her. "Eggonid is a miracle born only for you"

The hell?

"He is the answer to your loneliness" The voice said. "Eggonid is exactly like a regular baby so we hope with your love, Eggonid will grow to make the world a better place."

 _What the?_ She thought, _Eggonid?_ And what did it mean by she was going to be an adopted parents?

She was only 16!

"WHAT PART OF THIS LOOKS LIKE A BABY!" She yelled, as she refused to make eyecontact as the guy who was slowly rubbing his eyes from tiredness.

"PLEASE TAKE HIM BACK!" She yelled to the gaint egg. "I'M NOT READY TO BE A PARENT! IT'S HARD ENOUGH TAKING CARE OF MY SELF!"

But the egg was silent, leaving her in disapair.

"Mom?" A low male voice said that would make any girl swoon, made her turn around, she instantly wished she hadn't because the covers began to roll of his lower half.

"LEAVE THE COVER ON!" She yelled with a flustered face and he did so.

She needed to find him some clothes.

"Mom?" The 'Eggonid' said, if she did not know any better, she would swear he was amused. ]

The person that went to hug her, which made her, back away.

"Mom" He said, as he caught her.

"Why do you keep saying that?" She said, "Is that the only word you know?"

The Covers started to fall, which made her think quickly and tie it around his body making him fall.

He flopped around, trying to get up while crying "Mom!" while she felt exhausted.

What on Earth was she going to do with this thing!?

She couldn't care for a guy who had the brain of a baby!

She made the mistake of leaning against the window and looking outside in wonder.

Her eyes immedinately noticed her ex-boyfriend out with his new girlfriend, and felt the urge to cry as the harsh scene played over and over again in her mind.

She quickly turned away before she could cry.

"Mom?" The guy wrapped in covers said, with concern on his face.

Why did he look so adorable!

She would have to cheer up.

"I Know!" She said, "Lets go shopping"

Then she noticed he was still naked.

There was no way he could go outside with no clothes on and also his looks would defiantely gain attention, especially since LME wasn't that far from here.

"I know!" She said, "You can burrow my Ex-boyfriends clothes" luckily he had left some over but she know he would be back for them, some day.

She then want to the closet and produced regular jeans, white boxers, white t-shirt, sports jacket, cap, sunglass and face mask.

Enough to cover the important parts of his face while not looking criminally suspicious.

"I think these would be fine. I hope they are your size" she said, handing him the clothes.

"Mom?" He said, his face said his confusion.

She then left him alone to put the clothes.

Since this 'Eggonid' was a good distration for her, she couldn't help but wonder what on earth was actually in her room.

A human being doesn't come from eggs that size, right?

Where did he come from?

Why did he look like Kuu Hizuri, in a role that he did in his younger days?

She realised she had been waiting for ages.

"Are you done?" She said, taking a peek only to almost die from laughter.

The Eggonid did not know how to put on clothes at all.

His underwear was on his head and his shirt was trying so hard to be his pants that it looked comically, and to top it off, he actually looked proud of himself.

If he wanted her to smile, he sure got it.

In the end, she had to guard him to put clothes on.

To think there would come a day, where she would have to purposely see a guy naked and help him put his clothes on.

When she was done, she couldn't help but blush bright red.

Why did he look better then her exboyfriend in his own clothes!?

"Good boy" She said, messing his hair up while he smiled innocently. "You managed to put clothes on by yourself" before she said. "Now what to call you?"

Her first choice was to call him 'Katsuki', but that mostly likely would be too creepy considering he looked so much like the character.

"Hmm" She said, thinking hard. "What about 'Oilie?'. It the most none dog name that come's to mine. You will now be Oilie"

"Oilie" The newly named 'Oilie' said, taking in the name, as his real name from now on before hugging her.

"Mom!"

Was it her or was he really touchy?

"Don't hug me so suddenly like that" She said, suddenly distencing herself from him. "And don't call me 'Mom'. My name is Angel"

He also registered that name.

"Now then, oilie. Let's go shopping" She said.

#Outside 10 minutes later#

Thankfully barely anybody was looking this way, she had covered him up enough.

"Oilie, which cloth store should we try first?" She asked.

Oilie was just looking at everything in awe, she had to sweat drop when his eyes shone for the ballons and ice cream.

It really was like taking care of a little kid.

It made her wonder if he didn't go out much before he met her.

Then after eating their ice cream, they want shoping at the discount store, since she couldn't afford the regular clothing store for him.

He seemed just happy to get clothes and even shoes, if his eyes and mouth weren't covered she would be treated to a blinding smile as he recieved them.

Luckily, he seemed to stay put and followe her around like a chick to it's mother.

She paided and he seemed interested just to see her pull out her card.

On instinct, she held his hand to guide him out of the shop, with the shopping bag's in hand.

As they walked out of the store, she did not expect to be seen by her former boyfriend with his new girlfriend.

"Eddy, what's wrong?" Her ex-boyfriend, new girlfriend, said.

"Nothing" He said.

On the surface he was fine, but inside he was fumming.

 _Who was that guy, why was she handing out with him and why was he wearing his clothes!?_

And scene!

Next chapter, Angel Aunt comes over and she forgets to hide Oilie. She has no choice but to tell her about Oilie, surprisingly she takes it pretty well. review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Oilie was a handful.

Angel found that out quickly.

Who know that taking care of a baby with a grown-up body was so exhausting!?

For some reason, Oilie really likes to strut around naked, causing obvious problems for her, since it was up to her to persuade him to put his clothes back on.

A bored Oilie, was the worst.

She had quickly learnt to do whatever she could to keep Oilie entertained because he will find his own entertainment, if there was nothing shoved in front of him.

Even now she still hoped, that she got all the juice from the carpet after Oilie tried to used juice to draw on it.

That's why she brought him crayons and paper to keep his busy while she went to school, she forbad him from going outside, while she also tried to shake him off every time she left the house, to go to school.

It wasn't easy saying no to big, watery, hazel colored eyes.

Meanwhile at school, she could just feel the glare on her back coming from her ex-boyfriend.

What the hell was his problem?

When she finished school, she was both fiscally and mentally exhausted, but it was like Oilie could feel that from her, he was always there to welcome her back home and try and put a smile on her face with his childish antic's.

She found that it wasn't bad, having somebody waiting for you to come home.

But for how long could she keep Oilie a secret?

Somebody was bound to find out eventually, her biggest worry was that the wrong person would find out and slapped his image, on the front page.

She really didn't need the press in her house.

"Oilie" She said, calling him from upstairs. "It's time to eat!"

The very next second thing she heard was the sound of heavy footsteps running and Oilie appeared at the top of the stairs in nothing but stripped Boxer's.

"YAY! FOOD!" He yelled.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON FIRST! OR YOU WON'T GET ANY FOOD!" She said, with a blushing face.

Oilie, then froze and gave her a look of disappointment before going up and putting his original clothes on, a blue vest and jeans.

"LET'S GO!" He said, taking her hand and with energy that still mystified her, he lead to the kitchen but before he could get there, he suddenly froze.

"What, is it Oilie?" She said.

"Angel, who is that pretty lady?" He said.

"Pretty lady?" She said, turning to see beyond Oilie, but when she saw who it was, she immediately wished she hadn't.

It was her Aunt.

A tall woman with very dark skin, long straight black hair and large hula-hoop earing's.

The women was not only inside the house but she was looking at Oilie with wide eyes.

Clearly, she had seen the almost 30-year-old movie.

"A-Auntie" She began.

But the women said, with a terrifying smile on her face.

"Angel. Who is this?"

She couldn't get out of this one.

Ch 3: Secret exposed

"Hold up" Her Auntie said, her fingers were on her forehead as she felt a headache coming on.

They were all sitting in the kitchen, watching Oilie eat his meal happily.

"He" She said, pointing at Oilie. "Is a 'Eggonid' that came out an egg, that had magically appeared in your room, one night."

"Yes" Angel said.

"And is this 'egg', still upstairs?" She said, she had pressured Angel into telling the whole truth, but seeing and hearing was a completely different matter.

"Yes" Angel said, before she turned to Oilie and saying. "Oilie, stay here. Me and Auntie are going to go up-stairs for a bit"

"Okay" Oilie said, making her Aunt stare.

He was very obedient.

They both want up-stairs into Angel's room and her Aunt was very shocked to see the giant floating egg with wings, with her own eyes.

"Weird, isn't it. Oilie, just came out of it." Angel said, as her Auntie draw closer to it in disbelief.

Her nails taped the transparent material, a symbol was engraved on the surface that she couldn't help but notice was on 'Oilie's' collarbone which his V-neck, exposed.

Unfortunately, the egg was locked up tight.

"I tried loads of times, but the egg won't open up and take Oillie back." Angel said.

She couldn't afford to take care of Oilie on the money her Aunt gave her every month.

"...I think I need to talk to him, personally." Her Aunt said, after she saw the egg herself, she was beginning to think what was in the house may not even be human.

It could be very dangerous.

And from the look in her Aunt eyes, she know she couldn't prevent her Aunt from interrogating Oillie.

#2 minutes later#

Oilie, soon found himself on the other end of long and hard stare.

Then the round of question started.

"Who are you" Angel Aunt began. "What are you? Why did you come out of an egg that floats? Why did you appear in my niece room? Why do you look like a character that was played over 20 years ago? Are you evil?"

"I'm not evil" Oilie said, finally speaking, before he said. "Well, I don't think I am. Doesn't it even matter?"

" **Yes. Yes, it does** " Her Auntie said, Angel secretly agreed with her Aunt on that one.

"But Oilie is Oilie" Oilie said.

"What does that even mean?" Her Aunt said.

"Oilie, would never hurt Angel. Oilie, was born to bring Angel happiness" Oilie said, hugging Angel who's face became red.

"And you believe that?" Her Aunt said.

"Oilie, has done nothing to hurt me, in fact, he tries his best to make me smile especially when I'm feeling sad." Angel said, "I chose to trust him"

She believed that he wouldn't consciously hurt her, he was too innocent to be evil.

Oilie was touched.

"I like Angel very much" He said.

"O-Oilie" Angel said, her face going even more red.

Her Aunt sighed and said. "Fine, I'll let him be here. It's a good thing, you thought of hiding him. The press would go crazy of him, if they found about him"

 _You don't have to tell me._ Angel thought.

"But it's not good for a female and male to live together, no matter how innocent he is. People would force you to establish your relationship." His Aunt said, making Angel blush.

"It would be fine for now, but people will find out about Oilie eventually" Her Aunt said, "I don't want you to suffer because of how people will look at you"

"Auntie... I thought, you won't chase Oilie away" Angel said, she didn't care how people looked at her.

"I won't" Her Aunt said. "If Oilie is going to stay here, were going to have to make up a reason that people will understand. He needs his own documents and identity, doesn't he?"

Her Aunty was right, if Oilie just suddenly showed up with no background from those who would no doubt dig into it, it would cause a lot of unwanted attention.

"Then, what do we do?" Angel said.

"Luckily, your Auntie got you covered" Her Auntie said, "I got a friend that could handle the documents. But as for his reason goes for staying in this house. What if we turn him, into an international student and transform this house into a boarding house?"

"What?" Angel said.

"Surely, you must be very lonely here. It's not healthy for a young girl to live here, alone. My job is very active, your mostly alone while I go abroad." Her Auntie said.

"But there's the housekeeper's" Angel said.

"They come, like once or twice a week?" Her Auntie pointed out. "If not for that, the Authorizes would have taken you away, placing you with people that you don't shear blood with"

That was something Angel did not want to think about, after her parents died, she went to live with her Auntie, who was now her only blood relative.

It was huge to her.

"And this house, is in my name. I just wanted your input" Her Auntie said, they would talk tomorrow when she was less tired. "Now. I hope you, made some food for your, Auntie" drooling.

Angel sweat dropped.

#The next morning#

Angel found herself screaming, when she turned around only to find a wide awake naked Oilie in her bed.

"Good Morning, Angel" Oilie said with a blinding smile.

"GET OUT!" She yelled, her face was red as she kicking him out of her bed, leaving him on the floor, naked. "AND PUT SOME CLOTHES, ON!"

Half an Hour later, they were both downstairs in the Kitchen watching her Aunt cook pancakes.

"Good Morning!" Angel said.

"Good Morning" Her Aunt said.

"That smells great" Angel said, her and Oilie went sitting down.

Soon after they both received a plate that had several pancaked on, with a half-melted butter top.

As expected, the Pancakes were really good, Oillie especially liked it.

"Have you noticed, Angel" Her Aunt suddenly said, "Oilie, copies everything you do"

"Huh?" Angel said.

And it was true, Oilie very actions were mirroring Angels own exactly, right now.

If somebody were to see this scene, they would think they were related.

"I'm going to be home more often" Her Auntie announced, much to her happiness. "What other choice do I have? It would be too dangerous for both of you, if you were both alone. The Neighbors, may say something. Or I might even pretend that he's my grandchild"

"ANTIE!" Angel said, being seen as blood related to Ollie made her shiver inside.

"But aren't you a boss of your company? Can you afford to skip out on some of your abroad deals?" Angel said.

"It's okay, I've made too much money, anyway." Her auntie said, making Angel sweat drop. "Just focus on your studies. Don't worry too much, okay?"

"...Okay" Angel said.

Then her Auntie dropped a bomb shell.

"Also, Oilie, needs to go to school as well"

Both of them froze.

"School? Wouldn't it be better for him to be home schooled?" Angel said, Oilie was too different to go to school. "We could have a tutor come to the house, or I could teach Oilie. Oilie, is clueless about the outside world. He's too pure and innocent. If he goes to school, people would make fun of him"

"Are you sure that they would able to make fun of him, with that face?" Her Auntie said, pointing at the perfect looking face which was sparkling.

Angel could not say anything to counter it, as she looked at his gorgeous face.

"He copies anything you do" Her auntie said, "Isn't it better for him to meet lots of people, he could study them and be a lot of a copy of you. Oillie, needs to adapt to the world and make friends, right? We should introduce him to the neighbors too, people have to know Oillie is living here. Starting, next door"

"What?" Angel said, this was all happening so fast.

What followed next was Oillie told to go outside without a disguise on, for the first time since he was born.

The shock to the surrounding neighborhood people was real.

Sagara Kyoushirou, was an iconic character in Japan.

Even those who were younger then 30 year's would have heard of the character, even if they didn't know what he looked like.

If they didn't stare at him for his uncanny resemblance to the fictional character, they would certainly stare at him for his resemblance to Kuon Hizuri.

Oillie was asked to sit in a car that thankfully had tinted windows and drove to an expensive shop, since he didn't have any impressive enough clothes to make a good first impression with.

Oilie got changed really fast, coming out with a white shirt underneath a branded jumper, that had a wide v-neck, black skinny jeans and black high-tops.

He looked very proud of the fact he managed to change so fast, of course Angel was there to praise him about it.

Her Aunty sweat dropped, not knowing the problems he had, with simply dressing himself.

She then purchased a bunch of none discount clothes for him, before they all headed to car and drove back to the neighborhood.

Thankfully the tinted windows did it job, until, they got out of the car and into the not so quiet neighborhood.

Oilie was already going back to their house, only to be stopped and told to follow her Aunt, to the house on the right.

Angel could not blame the elderly couple that opened the door, only to stare.

"Hi, my name is Oilie." Oilie said, "I'm an international student, so pardon me, if my Japanese isn't good. I just moved in next door. I just wanted to say hello" Bowing.

He said word for word what her Aunt told him to say before the door was opened.

The old people seemed to be breathing again and introduced themselves, along with asking him if he would like to go come in.

Fortunately, they dragged him away before he could give into the temptation of cookies and milk.

One house down, 27 left to go.

 _Angel found herself praying to God that Oillie had no connection to the Hizuri's._

And scene!

Next chapter, Oilie is excited to do the entrance exam, only to be shocked when he could recall every book he had ever read from the House, including Angel's own school books and gets his identification papers. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I do not own the Bedtime stories. The story is called 'Goodnight Tinku' by Pratham Books, so please don't sue me.

I also do not own skip Beat or Eggonid.

Enjoy!

"Snuggling close to Ma, he said. 'Night is not a lonely place Ma" Angel said, in a hyper active voice. "Night is full of wonderful things"

Oilie lay down in the bed that was assigned to him, in the room opposite Angels and listened vigorously.

"And Ma replied 'Yes'" Angel said, in a loving tone. "Your new friends are nocturnal, just like wild dog's."

Oilie was about to ask what 'Nocturnal' meant, but luckily it was explained to him, in her next line.

"Nocturnal animals eat, play and work at night." She said, "They rest during the day. You must sleep now. Sleep will give you energy, to play with your day time friends tomorrow. Good night, little one"

Then seeing Oilie eyes drop, she kissed him on the forehead and hugged him, before turning off the light and slowly walking out of the door, closing it gently behind her.

She didn't expect to come face to face, with her Aunt, who gave her an raised eyebrow.

"Is it really necessary for you to give him a bedtime story?" The Women asked.

"But it's his first time in his own room. I wanted to make him feel comfortable" Angel said.

"You know, all kids have to grow up, sometime" Her Aunt said, "Did you know, that while you were at school, Oilie had read all the books in the house?"

"Huh?" Angel said, this was news to her. "I only taught him how to read and write on a basic level"

"We'll, he went far with that. I was with him yesterday, he asked me what several words meant in boxes. He could quote them by heart." Her Aunt said, "It was amazing, really. If the test is based on knowledge and not understanding, ten he would pass the exam with flying colours."

"But..." Angel said, she still did not want Oilie to go to high school school, teenagers were terrible especially in Highschool.

"Angel. You can't keep Oilie locked up in here, eventually he would start asking why he isn't allowed out and he may come to resent you" Her Aunt said. "Do you want Oilie to hate you?"

Angel could not say anything to that.

She didn't want Oilie to hate her.

He was the only one that made her feel like her existence mattered.

Ch 4: Oilie prepares to enter Highschool.

"I'm going to school" Angel said out loud, only to be suddenly engulfed in a hug by Oilie.

"Be careful. Come back soon, okay, Angel" He said.

"Get a room, you two" Her Aunt voice injected, making her blush.

"Auntie. While, I'm gone, please don't teach Oilie any weird things" Angel begged her Aunt.

Her Aunt only winked, which made her worry even more.

"Don't worry" Her Aunt said, with a sly smile. "I'm sure he would learn lots of weird things from his friends at school."

"I'm going to school?" Oilie said, it was for real?

"Yes, but not right away. You need to take an exam first and get your ID documents" Her Aunt said, then she saw the look and her nieces face and said. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Now go before your late for school."

Then she noticed something.

"I haven't seen Eddy around lately. Why hasn't he shown up, at the front door to pick you up?" Her Aunt said, not knowing she had struck at her heart.

"umm... he's been really business, lately" Angel said, lying through her teeth, she felt too ashamed to tell her what happened.

Then she saw Oilie expression and know he had caught her lying.

She quickly turned away and said. "Bye" quickly walking out of the door.

"That girl...I know she's hiding something from me" Her Aunt said, dissatisfied. "Well, no use thinking about it now. Let's go and get your identity sorted out" she said, turning to Oilie.

"Okay" Oilie said, "But Angel said, I need to always pack away my toy's first before I leave." She had only said it once, but it was now law to him.

It was times like this, that Angel Aunt would forget that he had such a grown-up body and just saw him as a bigger then normal kid.

After ten minutes, he was done and looking proud of himself.

"You forgot to put your shoes on" She said.

"Oh" Oilie said, putting on his favourite trainers that he liked, because they had a cat on them.

He then followed her outside to the car, waving to all the Neighbours, who were outside, causing a lot of heart attacks from those who didn't expect to see him.

"We just need to grab your documents before heading straight for the examination building" Angel Aunt said.

"Okay" Oilie said, looking out the window in awe at the streets of Japan.

They parked in front of the building.

Of a not at all, suspicious looking house.

He was then told to get out and follow her to the door where she rang the doorbell.

A bulky man was the one to open the door, who took one look at Oilie and stared.

"Oh, for god sakes man. Opened the damn door!" Angel Aunt said, as the man snapped out of it and opened the door to allow her inside.

Oilie followed after her.

"Now, where did you put the documents?" She said.

"In the living room" The man said, still looking at Oilie "When you called me, I almost had a heart attack, you gave me one week to make a whole person up! I suppose you won't tell me who this kid is or why he needs a new identity?" pointing at Oilie, who was worryingly looked like a made-up character who was played by the father of a very famous actor in Japan, right now.

"No" Angel Aunt said, finding the documents and looking through it, she had taken pictures of Oillie and had them Photoshoped by her people, because it would be weird if there was only one picture that only looked weeks from what he looked like now.

The power of Photoshop was amazing, turning a grown teen into a child.

The documents described a joyous kid who was fascinated with the world, that was why he wanted to leave his home country of Brunei.

His parents gave their permission for him to study in Japan, with her as his guardian.

Nothing about the story had any fiscal holes in it and the phone numbers provided actually went to people who worked for her.

She would need to research the country, in case somebody started to follow his Background and nobody on her side actually know a single thing about the country.

She was satisfied with the story and said, "Now, you don't owe me anything, just keep your mouth shut"

"Sure" The man said, as she walked passed him, taking Oilie with her.

She then got in to her car and drove to a large building, where about a hundred-young people were stationed around it.

This was one of the many international student exams all over Japan.

The amount of people from other countries that wanted to study in Japan was shocking even though it was very expensive to stay here.

It wouldn't be odd if there was a 'Speak Japanese' class, added to their schedule to help them live in Japan.

As expected his looks got him some look's but it wasn't outright staring, Kuu Hizuri character, from almost 30 years ago wasn't at all as iconic like in Japan.

But it didn't mean, they didn't know who Kuu Hizuri was, since Hollywood movies were displayed all over the world.

There were adults holding sign's in different languages and lots of translators were employed to gather people.

"Oilie" Angel aunt said, turning to him. "Go to the women who is holding the completely Japanese sign and take this envelope with you"

And Oilie took the envelope and walked to the women who was gathering a small crowd that could actually read what was on her sign.

She was quite shocked to see him.

After a while, the groups were torn apart from each other and everybody was told to follow their person with a sign, that they could actually read.

Oilie was taken to an average sized room, because the amount of people the examiners expected to be able to read Japanese was small.

They were all then told to get into a line, in front of a table of people, one by one they each gave their documents in and the adults would tick off their name on the register.

Once the line as finished, they were all assigned to their seats, on the desk was their registration number, number 2 pencil and math's equipment.

One by one, a booklet was put in front of all of that, that said 'Maths' in Japanese.

"You have 3 hours', for this test" One adult said, "The test starts...now!"

Oilie was suddenly aware of the flipping of lots of paper's, he looked around and found out people were staring at the page beyond their front page.

He copied them and soon came face to face with his first question in Japanese.

'Write the names of each shape"

It was like the question was lifting off the page and in front of him was a library of knowledge he had gained by reading everything in the house.

He was honestly surprised to see himself in such a huge library, above him was the symbol of an Eggonid.

The symbol made him feel calm as it inputted knowledge into his head, on how to use his library.

He wanted Shapes.

A small green book flow toward him and opened up, showing every shape and its prosperities.

In reality he began to write down names.

His pencil did not stop as he went through Question after Question, Page after Page, at a rapid pace, everyone in the room could literally hear him.

The examiners were honestly shocked to see him speedily answer questions before their very eyes.

Wasn't he supposed to be an international student?

Then, why was he able to speed through the questions?

Could it be...

He wasn't really answering the questions?

Within Half an hour, Oilie reached the end of the booklet and closed the book.

He didn't know what to do.

Luckily the adults, came to his rescue and told him where to hand his paper in under the gaze, of about twenty other students.

The adults asked him if he was sure that he was finished about four times, before finally letting him to go.

He got out with a spring in his steps toward Angels Aunt.

"So, did it go well?" Angel aunt said, shocked to see him out so early, she was about to leave and get herself some Coffee.

"It was fun!" Oilie said, confusing.

Fun?

What?

#Two Week's Later#

"THE EXAM RESULTS ARE HERE!" Angels Aunt said.

"Really!?" Oilie said, dragging Angel along in only a t-shirt and boxers.

"Oilie, put some pants on!" Angel said, with a red face.

"And as usual, you two are so cute" Angel Aunt said, in hand was an envelope with Oilie test results, she had used her connections to make sure, Oilie paper was graded first and sent by post first.

"Is that?" Oilie said.

Angel Aunt made sure they saw the envelope before ripping the top off and getting the two stacks of paper's.

"Yes" She said.

She made sure to keep them in both suspense, Oilie was even sweating hard.

"Well?" Angel said.

Angel Aunt frowned and said. "I'm sorry to tell you this but..."

Both their faces became downcast.

"Oilie passed" She said, and both of them perked up.

"What?" Angel said.

"Oilie, passed and with flying colours" She said, "In fact, according to this. Putting Oillie in a high school will be a waste. He got a Perfect Score in Maths and Science. Japanese was a bit mixed, because he had to show understanding beyond knowledge."

"Huh?" Angel said, didn't that mean Oilie was smarter than her, then?

"So, am I going to school?" Oilie said.

"Yes, you are, Oilie, going to school." Angel Aunt said. "We just need your school uniform now"

And Oilie showered them with a blinding bright light of a smile.

"YAY! I'M GOING TO SCHOOL WITH ANGEL!" He said, making both of them laugh.

"How about we celebrate, tonight? We can ask what Oilie wants to eat, tonight?" Angel Aunt said.

"That a good idea." Angel said, "Oilie, what do you want to eat tonight?"

"PIZZA!" Oilie said, as expected. "With twenty different toppings!"

Both of them laughed, hard, thinking he was joking.

 _He really wasn't._

And scene!

Next chapter, Oilie shows off his new school uniform and walks to school with Angel, causing quiet an uproar in school. He doesn't understand why a certain guy is glaring at him. Review/fav and follow!


	5. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


	6. Chapter 5 of The Eggonid Project

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

It turns out Ollie hadn't really been joking and both Angel and her Aunts jaws dropped as Ollie consumed one pizza slice after another, they both couldn't help but wonder where all that food went.

Ollie now stuffed and sleepy, had to be carried to his bed since he refused to wake up.

Angel Aunt took pictures despite how read Angel actually was, since she was forced to carry him back to his room because he wouldn't let go.

Several days later, Oillie's school uniform finally came.

"Oooh" Angel Aunt said, as Oillie appeared with black pants, white shirt and a really long cardigan, black tie and shoes.

He looked very good.

Angel was stunned.

"Angel, do I look good?" Oillie said, suddenly in her face, Angel face want red.

"Y-Yes" She said, who know that clothes really did make the man.

Oillie smiled and yelled.

"LET'S GO TO SCHOOL!"

"School isn't until Monday" Angel said.

"What?" Oillie said.

He looked absolutely crushed.

How many days until Monday?

"I've never see somebody so crushed not to go to school" Angel Aunt said.

Angel agreed.

Ch 5: Oillie first day at school.

"ANGEL, LET'S GO TO SCHOOL!"

Angel found herself being woken up by Oillie who was on her bed.

Fully naked.

His muscles shining.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Angel said, with a red face.

Oillie once again had that amused face on, if she didn't know his mind was that of a kid, she would swear he just want naked to draw a reaction out of her.

"Today, is Monday, so let's go to school!" Oillie said.

"Hold on, let me get ready first" Angel said, as Oilie began to drag her.

Oillie stopped dragging her.

And stayed.

Angel kicked him out.

Oillie looked like a cat who was left out in the rain as he waited for Angel to change.

"Shouldn't you be changing also?" Angel Aunt said.

"Oh, that's right" Oillie said, leaving, making Angel Aunt sweat drop, did he honestly plan to go to school naked?

She pretty much had gotten used to naked all the time Oillie.

Now if Angel could get used to it.

When Angel came downstairs 15 minutes later and was met with the sight of Oillie waiting for her instead of stuffing his face with pancakes.

"You know you don't have to wait for me." Angel said, to Oillie.

"But I want to" Oillie said, "Didn't you say 'It was better to eat as a family?" Quoting her word for word.

 _He remembered that?_ Angel said, shocked, that was how many weeks ago?

"Mother hen" Angel Aunt said, making Angel cheeks go red.

Angel quickly sat down.

Then they enjoyed a really good breakfast, it was a good thing Oillie learned how to eat without messing his clothes up.

Then it was time for them to leave.

"Aren't you guy's forgetting something?" Angel Aunt said, holding their bag's, that she stuffed with money for food and Oillie, new textbooks.

Oillie eyes shone when he took his luxurious bag and Angel took her backpack.

"Wait" Angel Aunt said, before messing Oillie hair up, by the end of it, Angel eyes popped out of her head.

"Much better" Her Aunt said smiling, Oillie hair had gone from looking less like an extremely famous character and more like he was in a rock band.

Aunt shoved them out the door before Angel could recover.

Then she shut the door.

She prepared her team for what could come.

#With Angel and Oillie#

"Ooh. Outside!" Oillie said, pulling her from behind.

"Oillie, do you know where were going?" Angel said, the school was in the other direction.

"Nope." Oillie said, with a smile.

 _So bright!_ Angel thought.

Then she noticed how the neighbours were staring at them and those who had families going to school and work, eyes were wide.

"Let's go, Oillie" Angel said.

"Okay" Oillie said, allowing himself to be lead.

Then he followed her all the way to school, his appearances had pretty much given lots of people heart attacks and many were amazed to see somebody so good looking in a school uniform.

Unfortunately for Angel, the stares were hell for her and it only got worse when they had to pass through town.

More than a dozen people stopped and stared.

Some even took pictures.

That was an incredibly good cosplay of Katsuki Tachibana from 20 years before or was that his genuine look's?

For the people who worked at LME and were making their way to the company, it was quiet a reason to stop and stare.

Oillie was just plain excited.

He didn't go out much but as much he wanted to go full on adventure mode, he stuck to Angel who was trying to hide from the looks.

Every step, felt like a hundred pair of eyes were glued to her back.

And then they finally made it to school.

Sweet, sweet school.

The student population stared.

Damn it!

"SO HANDSOME!" One student said.

"Who is that next to Angel!? What's their relationship? Does she have another boyfriend already?" Other students said.

"Doesn't that person look like the original Katsuki Tachibana from 20 years ago?" Another person said.

The gossip all around was enough to drive anybody to hiding.

It was hell walking into the school and having all the students turn their way.

#Staff Office#

"I heard a lot about you from your Aunt." A staff member said, stunned to see the person in the pictures, right in front of him. "But I didn't know you would be this handsome in person"

Angel wanted to leave.

"I heard about your situation" the staff member said. "Hopefully, being in this school will allow you to better adjust to life in Japan, considering who you are."

 _What did my Aunt tell him?_ Angel couldn't help but think.

What kind of story did she pull from thin air?

"Don't worry, sir. Oillie, learns really fast" Angel said. "I'm sure he will adjust to school life"

"That's good to hear" The man said, "Angel, I want you to help Oillie adjust"

Angel nodded.

"Good. Good" the man said, before turning to Oillie and saying. "Study hard and make lots of friends, Oillie. Oh, and Angel I have a favour to ask you"

"Anything" Angel said.

"Can you escort Oillie to your homeroom teacher?" The man said. "Oillie, is going to be in the same class as you" surprising the two.

#A while later#

Angel walked into her classroom.

"THERE SHE IS!" Somebody yelled.

She was startled by the yell and was shocked when she was flooded from all sides by the girls in her class.

"Angel, who was that before?" Said, a girl who treated her as thin air before.

"Who was the Hansome guy before? What's your relationship?" Said another girl who only shown interest in her just now.

"Hypocrites" said somebody and they all turned to find it was Eddy, the person who used to be her friend only to dump her harshly.

"What did you say?" One of the girls said.

"You all treated her as thin air and now, there a hot guy is near her, you suddenly want to be her friend? The Hypocrisy doesn't look good on you ladies." Eddy said, making the girls go red.

 _So now you help me._ Angel thought slightly angry, she walked away and back to her seat, ignoring Eddy completely.

It irked him.

Until he realised, why should he care?

Then the Homeroom teacher came in.

"All rise" said, the class president and then said. "Bow"

They all bowed and said. "Good morning, Miss Walsh"

"Everybody we have a new transfer student" Said, Miss Walsh. "Come on in"

Everybody eyes widened, when a person who could pass as Katsuki Tachibana from 20 years ago appeared.

Heck, he looked like he could be Kuu Hizuri son!

Oillie, went to the front of the class, stopped and turned before saying with a bright smile. "Hi, my name is Oillie."

The whole female population of the class was in an uproar for joy.

Everybody in the building could practically hear them.

 _Wow._

 _Omg god, a celebrity!?_

 _A rich man's son?_

 _Look at that face, wow._

Such thoughts were running through all the females in the class heads.

Oillie noticed Angel and gave her a wave.

Of course, nobody but her know he was waving at her, every other female in front of her almost fainted thinking it was directed at them.

"Everybody, settle down" Miss Walsh said, she had never see the females in the class so lively. "Since we have a new student, let's mix the seating arrangement"

Everybody did not want to do that but ended up doing it anyway, because a lot of them wanted to have a chance to sit next to Oillie.

"Now, Oillie" Miss Walsh said. "Go and sit wherever you like"

Angel was suddenly very aware of Ollie coming in her direction and sitting down on the seat behind her.

 _Of course._

#Meanwhile on the Internet#

The pictures of Oillie that people took, was spreading around like wild fire.

At first it didn't gain much traction since it was common to see the original Katsuki Tachibana from 20 years ago cosplayers, but when it was revealed, by those who had actually seen him take the entrance exam as an international student, people where suddenly very interested.

The character of Katsuki Tachibana was nowhere near as famous as he was in Japan, so there was a much higher chance that the guy did not even know who the character was and just happened to look like the character.

His looks were very eye catching and many people were wondering if he had signed up as a model, it wouldn't take them before people found out where he went to school and showed up.

There was doubter's, who wonder if he was even real until somebody in class took a secret photo of Oillie in class and shut them up.

Everybody also found out his name was Ollie.

There was even a loud cry from fans of the old, asking Kuu Hizuri to personally give a reaction to a teen who looked like the character he portrayed 20 years ago.

With some an uproar, why wouldn't it reach the man's ears?

And it wasn't the only ear the uproar was reaching.

#Class#

Angel was completely unaware of the uproar online or how several modelling scouts were currently driving to the school to catch a glimpse of Oillie.

If she had, she would have taken Oillie back home and locked the door shut.

It was Break time.

"Angel, where are you going?" Oillie said.

" **We.** Are going to the dining hall to get some food for break" Angel said, Oillie eyes light up at the mention of food.

"Let's go!" Oillie said, taking her hand and rushing to who knows where.

In the eyes of the girls it was incredibly cute before they all mummering their disappointment since they had trying to been trying to make a move all morning, meanwhile Eddy eyes narrowed when Oillie hand effortless took Angels.

No.

Why should he care?

#Walking to the Dining hall#

As expected, even here, Oillie was extremely eye catching.

Angel couldn't help but notice the countless pairs of eyes turn their way.

In her mind, it wouldn't be so wrong if Oillie had an adult mind and still did what he was doing at home.

Her brain almost exploded at the thought.

"Angel" Oillie said.

"Yes?' She said.

"I need to pee" Oillie said.

Angel blinked.

Then blinked again before laughing, getting a confused look from Oillie.

As expected of Oillie, even if they looked the same age, he was still a kid.

She then took him to the male bathroom.

"Angel, you're not coming in?" Oillie said.

"In school we have toilets for male and female unlike home" Angel explained. "This is the toilet your supposed to go in, because your male"

Oillie cheeks puffed out adorable, Angel could obviously tell what he was thinking.

Innocent but incorrect in the eyes of society.

"Will you be here, when I come back?" He said.

"Of course." Angel said.

To those watching, they could swear they were watching a scene from a couple that were about to split.

"Okay, then" Oillie said, his smile full of joy, innocent and vibrate.

Somebody managed to take a photo at that exact moment and sent it to the internet.

 _Once again, the internet exploded._

And scene!

Next chapter, the whole school is shocked when the day is over and they find adults at the gate apparently looking for somebody, Angel is not surprise to find out to find out the reason was Oillie, who doesn't seem to realise that they came for him. Review/ fav and follow!


End file.
